The Dragon King
by Alidor the dragon
Summary: This is a story of Alcindor and ember having a child that will be the new king of avalar everyone is excited for the new king and his uncle is jealous that evolves a death and the kid ash regrets it.
1. The Beginning

**The Dragon King**

**By Alidor the Dragon**

It was early in the morning in avalar and everyone was heading to the castle for the hatching of the new king.

At the castle a red dragon named Alcindor was standing on the balcony as Sparx came up to him.

Hey alidor my king the crowd is big and your son is ready. Wonderful go tell the cheetah to bring him out.

"Yes Alcindor my king i will sparx said leaving." Then Sparx went inside were a pink dragoness holding the hatchling. "The crowd is ready Ember."

"Alright you can take him she ordered the cheetah." Then the cheetah took the child to the balcony. There Ember stood next to Alcindor. Then the cheetah rose him up and everyone was cheering stomping the ground.

Cynder Flame Flora and Zonoya was there as well but someone was missing.

In the afternoon a chicken came into a cave and looked around and hand pounced on him and a red eyed purple dragon stared at him. Life is not fair isn't it.

"Not being the king is not fair the purple dragon little mad."

"Life is short for you he said with grine." As he was about to flame him until sparx came.

"You shouldn't play with you food sparx mumbled."

Oh sparx you made me lose my lunch.

Ha you will lose more than that until Alcindor gets here. Then he stared at sparx evilly.

"Oh I'm shivering with fear he said evil tone."

Now spyro don't look at me like that... help! Then spyro caught him in his grisp. Spyro drop him right now.

"This a absolut good timing my king sparx said nervously."

I seen that you were at my son's ceremony. That was today oh i feel horrible for that. You should be there for your nephew spyro.

Oh be there for that scale burden child. That scale burden is my son and your future king.

Oh let's shall see for that Alcindor. Don't you turn your back on me spyro. Oh no no maybe you shouldn't turn your back. Then alidor rored and went in front of spyro.

"Is that a challenge Alcindor said yelling."

Temper temper control it and I'm blind by the dream pool. Then spyro left the cave.

What i'm i gonna do with him Alcindor said in annoying. Maybe you can torch him (spark) just saying Alcindor maybe we should.


	2. The time with Alcindor

**(Author's note) well what did y'all think of chapter one and yes maybe a resemblance to a Disney movie but the adventure continues for chapter 2**

Five years later the child has grown and went outside to see the sun set then he went inside and he step on dragons. Oh sorry oh sorry about that sir.

"Dad dad wake up come on dad as he said trying waking him."

"Your son is awake. In sunrise he's your son Ember and Alcindor whispered."

Then he grabbed and pulled his horn having him fall back then he head butted him waking him. Alright ash I'm up I'm up as he yawns as Ember woke up.

"Then they went outside to see the yellow orange sunrise." Then ash went to Ember and put here head on ash and sent him. Alcindor and ash went on top of the castle.

Look ash everything that the light touches will be yours. Everything will be mine what about that black land ash said curiously.

Not that place no dragons are not aloud to go there. Now come with me ash let me show you. There is more dad(ash).

"Then they was at the light and dark green land of avalar."

You see ash when we die our bodies it become grass and the deer eats the grass that what we call the circle of life. Wow that is amazing the circle of life ash said amazed.

"Hello Alcindor and ash morning to y'all sparx greeted"

Why sparx is everything work right in avalar as it should be. Why yes it is

my king.

Wonderful and can turn around for me please sparx. Oh okay then what for.

"Oh just a little pons lesion Alcindor said smiling"

A pons lesion Alcindor please don't do this he said as Alcindor used his finger to tell him to turn. "Oh this is gonna be humiliating sparx said turning."

"Now ash make sure you stay low to the ground Alcindor whispered"

"What are saying Alcindor Alcindor hello sparx nervously"

"Then ash came up and pons him behind as Alcindor laughed at sparx"

"Wonderful job ash Alcindor said as he high fived ash"

"Sparx there are forgotten lander in avalar a mole spoke." my forgotten lander in avalar. Can i come with you dad ask ash. No ash you will get hurt go back to your mother.

* * *

**(Author's note) Well it looks like there is trouble in avalar but i know Alcindor can handle it sparx got ponsed by ash let me know what y'all thought of that and i hope y'all enjoyed scene 1 now for scene 2.**

Then ash found his uncle spyro lying on a balcony. Hey uncle spyro guess what.

"Oh i hate guessing games spyro mumbled."

"I'm soon gonna be the new king of avalar and I'm gonna rule it all ash said greedy"

"Oh goody great for you spyro said sarcastically.''

"Hey uncle spyro when I'm king what does that make you ash ask curiously."

"An apps uncle spyro mumbled"

"You're so weird uncle spyro ash chuckled"

Oh you have no idea so your father showed you around avalar. Ya is was so cool. So forgotten lander was in avalar I'm ashamed.

"Ya and my dad won't let me go with him ash said angrily."

That is a reason for him to protect you the forgotten lands is no place for you ops spyro faked. A forgotten what whoooo cool. Oh i'm for shamed for saying that but you promised me you won't go to that awful place.

"No problem ash told spyro."

Wonderful now run alone and remember it is our little secret said having a evil look.

Then ash ran to find his friend crystal getting cleaned by her mom. Hey crystal do you want to come to this cool place. Ash i'm kinda middle of getting clean.

It is time for yours ember said as she grabbing ash. It better not be boring.

No it is real cool do you want to come. Sure and where are we going ash crystal ask courisly.

I will tell you when we get there crystal ash mumbled to crystal. So can i go with him mom ask crystal.

"Well what do you think ember ask flora."

"Well i don't know flora joked ember''

''Please both ash and crystal smiled widely."

"Oh alright longs sparx goes with you two."

"Oh not sparx ash mumbled"


	3. The Death of a Family

**(Author's note) It looks like ash and crystal might run into trouble and will they get out of it along with sparx i hoped y'all liked chapter 2 now for chapter 3**

On there way to the lake crystal was curious were there going and how to lose sparx.

So where are we really going ash crystal whispered. Were going to the forgotten lands ash whispered.

"Wow really crystal shouted.''

"Shh sparx ash whispered."

"So how are we gonna get read of him ash."

Well i can lower him into the river with a heat wave and you can shock him.

"Look at y'all to like a couple chatting with each other said smiling."

"Both ash and crystal looked at him confused."

"What are you talking about sparx speak in dragon ash asked.''

"One day y'all two will be married with each other like mates."

"Oh heck no were just friends ash argued."

"Ya sparx that will be super weird ash agreed."

Well when i become king will be none of that ash said greedily. Now what ash you can't do that.

"Of course i can I'm king said ash smiling."

Well your the prince and the prince do not have control of that sparx argued.

"Well when he became king he will have control crystal agreed."

As she was talking ash went made a heat wave on sparx. Man is it me or did it get hot all of a sudden. Then sparx went to the river to cool off and crystal shock him.

"Yo WWW shouted sparx."

"Alright crystal come on now is our chance to escape ash said running."

Then they arrived at the forgotten lands it looked like a dark, ruined, and abandoned place. Wooooow the forgotten lands this is so cool ash said amazed.

"Ya so much cool then the lake agreed crystal."

That was a great plane to get read of sparx did you see his face when i shock him.

"Ya that was so funny chuckled ash."

"Weren't for my electricity we wouldn't be here smarted crystal."

"Well it was not for my heat you wouldn't shock him Argued ash." then he pinned crystal as they rolled and she got ash.

"Pinned ya murdered crystal."

"Hey let me up mumbled ash."

Then ash looked at crystal and pinned her down a hill and she got him again.

"Pinned ya again crystal murdered again."

"Oh alright let me up crystal ash asked."

Hey check out that building over there crystal told ash. Ya lets go check it out.

"Then sparx came up in front of ash so fast."

Halt don't you dare go in there we shouldn't be here if your father finds us here we will be in deep trouble.

"It looks like nightlight is scared ash joked." It is Mr nightlight to you and we need to get out of here there might be forgotten landers.

Then ash walked near the building. Oh I'm not scared i laugh at the forgotten landers hahaha. Then laughter came from inside the building and ash ran next to crystal.

Then three dark dragons came out one with red eyes sharp teeth two with a burnt mark with green eyes and third with sharp teeth and a dumbed look in his face. Well well well laugh at us what do we got here nightcore.

Hmm i don't know nightmare what do you think dummare. Dummare gust laugh dumbly.

Now we didn't mean to disturb y'all we will be leaving now. Wow wow now we can use some entertainment for tonight.

Oh we couldn't do that we should go now sparx said nervously.

"Hey sparx didn't you call them stupid crystal ask sparx."

"Who did you call stupid nightcore said angrily."

Now nightcore there no reason to tail them get it his tail and they laugh as they ran away. Hey hey did we ordered them here or to go nightcore asked.

"Here why you ask said nightmare."

Because there they go nightcore shouted. Then they started chasing them and they got sparx.

I think we lost them and where is sparx. Then they saw sparx shoot up like a firework. Hey y'all mess with someone on your own size said angrily.

"Like you nightmare said evilly."

"Opsss ash said miss taking what he said."

Then they started to run like race car but they reach a dead end they tried climbing but it did work and they were closing in on them. Ash tried to roer.

Oh that was it come on amaze me nightmare said jokingly. Then a big one came and Alcindor came and pinned them down.

"Oh hi Alcindor it is you nightmare said nervously."

If y'all try to hurt my son again y'all will barbecued to oblivion. Oh this your son we didn't know he was your son.

Then Alcindor knock them away far away then he look at ash really mad. "Dad i'm sorry ash said sadly." We need to head home right now come on y'all two Alcindor ignoring ash.

"I thought you were really brave crystal spoke and as they left spyro was standing on top watching the howl thing.

Then it was night and they were walking back home with ash and crystal 2 feet behind Alcindor and sparx beside him. Sparx take crystal back i need to have a word with ash. Then ash head in the grass so Alcindor don't see him.

"Come crystal ash good luck sparx spoke to him."

"Ash come here Alcindor spoke out to him." then ash walk in a print of Alcindor and he knew he was not big enough and then he sat next to Alcindor.

Ash i'm deeply disappointed in you and your disobeyed my orders and worse you put crystal in danger.

"I tried to be brave like you dad he said sheeting tears."

"I'm not always brave ash today i was Afraid Alcindor admitted.''

"Your were afraid dad ash said surprised."

"Yes i was afraid that i might of lost you Alcindor spoke."

Well i think they were scared of you that was funny. Because nobody messes with your dad.

Then Alcindor grabbed him by his arm and ash tried to break out and he did and they played a little then ash grabbed Alcindor's horn. Hey dad pales right ash ask.

"Right Alcindor agreed."

We are gonna be together forever right. Then Alcindor laid and looked at the stairs.

Ash let me tell you something that a king told his son. Look at the sky up there is kings from the past are up there in the spirit realms and when i die i will always watch over you.

"Really dad you will still watch me ash ask."

"Of course your my son and i will always love you."

"I love you to dad ash replied."

At the forgotten lands nightmare nightcore and dumbmare finally landed.

Man that Alcindor is so annoying and his family is annoying. Oh even i'm annoying a voice spoke out.

Oh spyro it's just you that name gives me the chills. Alcindor Alcindor nightcore spoke.

"Oh that is tingly nightmare spoke."

"I'm surrounded by idiots spyro said in annoying."

Did bring something for us did ya did ya nightmare said. I don't think y'all deserve this leam he said throwing it down. So how are we gonna do kill Alcindor.

"Precisely now here is the plane spyro spoke."

**(Author's note) Ash and crystal got into trouble and danger with nightmare, nightcore, and dumbmare ash and Alcindor worked it out spyro is planning to kill Alcindor so i hoped y'all like scene one now for scene two.**

The next day ash is with spyro in the real huge and big canyon. Hey uncle spyro why are we out here for. Were here cause your father has a surprise for you like a father and son thing.

"Really can i come with you uncle spyro he ask."

No no no no you stay here on this rock and practice on fire element i will be back.

"Hey uncle spyro will i like the surprise he ask."

"Oh it is to die for spyro said smiling evilly."

Then when spyro left ash started practicing his fire on a rock. Than on top of the canyon a herd of deer was eating grass.

Nightmare nightcore and dumbmare was waiting for spyro. Owww i can't wait any longer where is he nightcore complaining.

Okay there he is let's go. At the bottom ash shoot a fireball and broke the rock. Whoooo that was so cool. Then the ground started to shake underneath him like an earthquake.

"Hey what is that shaking coming from ash said curiously."

Then ash look up at the top and bunch of dust was coming down and it was bunch of deer and ash started running. At the castle Alcindor was with ember.

"Hey the heard of deer is on the move sparx spoke out."

Then spyro came up to Alcindor with a fake of worriment for ash.

Alcindor in the canyon the heard of deer is moving ash is down there. What are we gonna do Alcindor ember ask.

You stay here i will save ash don't worry i will be back Alcindor said as he kissed her. Then they arrived at the canyon.

"There there on that tree sparx spoke."

"Hold on ash Alcindor shouted."

"Then the tree started to brake and ash screamed."

Then went to go save him but he tripped down and injured his wing. Oh spyro what are we gonna do i know go back for help that is what i do i will go back. Then spyro heated him into a wall and knock him out.

Then the tree broke and ash went flying to the heard but Alcindor caught him but a deer heated him and ash went to the ground.

He got up and looked for his dad and came and grabbed him. After he seated ash on a higher rock and then Alcindor sliped. Ash stood to look for him.

Then Alcindor jumped up on the wall his claws in and started to climb then ash started walking up for him. As Alcindor was climbing spyro walked towards him.

"Spyro... brother... help me Alcindor shouted to spyro."

Then spyro clawed is hands as Alcindor yelled pain then spyro spoke

Long...lived…the...king as Alcindor looked at him. Then spyro push him off the edge and Alcindor fell down to the heard.

"Nooooooo ash yelled."

Then when everything cleared up ash went to look for his dad. Dad dad where are you ash shouted. Then he saw him lying on the ground think he is portending.

Dad dad wake up come on dad ash said to him but he did wake up and ash started to get sad.

Wake up dad come on i want to go home and he pulled his horn and didn't wake up and ash started to realize he is dead.

Help somebody help he shouted but no response just echoing. Then he started to tear up and he lad by his dead dad.

Then some foot stepping was coming and ash didn't pay attention and a voice spoke out to him.

Ash what have you done spyro spoke to him. It was an accident he tried to save me but he.

Oh course oh course he tried to save you as spyro pulled ash to him and ash wanted to cry right there. The king is dead but wait what would your mother think.

"What should i do ash asked."

Run...run away and never return spyro said to ash.

Following his words ash look at Alcindor's body and started run away from there as he ran nightmare nightcore and dumbmare showed behind spyro.

"Kill him spyro ordered them and spyro toke Alcindor's crown. "

Then they started chasing after ash and ash came to a dead end but he found a crack he can fit in then he continued running as they chased him.

Then ash came up to a real step hill and seeing them closing in he jumped for it and rolled down the hill into thorns. They ran down not caring about gravity and nightcore came up to the edge but he stopped in time but the other two knocked him in.

"Ow wow you idiots nightcore screamed jumping out.''

Nightmare and dumbmare were laughing at him as he climbed up.

"Oh hey there he goes there he goes nightmare yelled."

"Well go get him nightcore spoke."'

There no reason why he is into the desert 1% chance he will survive out there and if he comes back we'll kill nightmare stated.

Ya your hear that if you come back we'll kill ya nightcore shouted out. Then they laugh and left.

**(Arthur's note) So spyro killed his brother to take crown that is pretty evil and ash was devastated about the death of his dad and he thinks to avoid it is to run away stay tuned for chapter 4**

At the castle spyro was announcing Alcindor's death and ash's decipherinc.

It is a heartbreaking moment for what happened to Alcindor and ash spyro faked a heartbreak. Ember was devastated and her soul was broken that she lost her mate and son along crystal about ash

. As his brother i will take his place as king. Then a lot of forgotten landers showed up. Let the dragons and forgotten landers come together.

The hermit heard the news of Alcindor and ash and he wiped the picture of ash.


	4. The Two New Friends

**(Author's note) It is a devastated for Alcindor's death and spyro the cause of it and him trying to kill ash spyro is truly evil and him taking crown that may not be good so i hoped y'all liked chapter 3 now for chapter 4**

Ash was running in the desert and he was getting tired and then he fainted on the ground. Then bunch of gremlins were surrounding ash but two strangers came fought off the gremlins

There were dragons just five years older than ash one was a ice dragon and the other was a earth dragon and they chased away the gremlins.

"Take you over grown twig the ice dragon shouted."

Hey frost it is a young fire dragon and i think it is still alive. Well let's take and help come on. Then frost splash a little water on ash and he woke up.

"Hey are you okay kid the earth dragon ask."

"Ya where i'm i and who are y'all ash ash."

"Welcome to paradise i'm frost and this is ruble frost introduced.''

"My name is ash he introduced.''

"Well what is the matter ash you look down ruble ask ."

"I really don't want to talk about and i better get going."

What what i see what is troubling you the past you got to let go a cunamatadda.

"A cuna what ash ask."

"A cunamatadda it mean no worries ruble explained."

You gotta put your past behind you kid come with us we will show you how to. Then they showed ash were they leave from behind a bush.

"Wooow you leave here so cool ash said amazed."

"We leave wherever we want frost claimed."

Then after ash understood and he putted his past behind him. Five years later ash had grown up to a full dragon also frost and ruble as well.

"This is great this stares at night. Ya know to me they look like fireflies stuck in that blue thing frost explained. Well i think they are balls of gas miles and miles away.

Well i remember someone told me that the kings from the past are up there. You mean a bunch dead guys are up there after frost said that him and ruble laughed.

"Ya ya stupid pretty right."

Then ash got sad and he got up and walked away. Was it something i said frost felt bad. Then went to an edge and went to the ground and flowers flew and at avalar the hermit grabbed them and took it to his bowl.

"Wait a minute ash he is alive he he is alive cheered the hermit."

* * *

**(Author's note) so how was scene 1 ash ignored his past but it is coming back to him and the hermit knows about ash and he might come latter now for scene 2;**

"Fixing to chase me some pray rumble whispered."

"There you are come to papa pray ruble whispered." Then a crackling noise happened and ruble went to see who it is. Then it was a yellow dragoness and she chased him.

"Ahhhh ruble screamed.''

"Ruble where are you frost yelled."

Then ruble and frost ran into each other hard. she is gonna kill me ruble screamed. Then frost looked and she was approaching them. Then as she was about to attack ash came and tackled her they started to fight. Then she pinned him to the ground. Ash started to recognize here and she looked familiar.

"Crystal is it really you ash asked."

"Who are you she asked him."

"Crystal it is me ash he claimed."

"Ash is it you she asked."

Then she got happy and they hopped like a rabbit and they were getting excited as frost and ruble was confused. Hey hey what is going on here frost yelled.

"Hey frost this is crystal she is my best friend ash introduced."

Hello wonderful to meet y'all two and i'm terribly sorry for attacking y'all. Hey wait if your alive that your the new king crystal said excited. Wait your a king ash.

"A king your majesty rumble said kissing ash's hand."

"Rumble stop it and i'm not the king ash claimed

Well i won't to show you around here this place is great. Then ash and crystal went and they walked around and ash was feeling something around crystal and felt it to.

Ash and crystal went to drink and ash keep looking at here so is crystal then when they were resoling they rolled down a hill and landed on each other and then they kissed.

Then later ash and crystal was on a giant log. So what do you think of this place.

"It is wonderful crystal agreeing."

"Ya it is great i never gonna leave ash said a happily.''

Ash you need to come to avalar your there king they need you crystal claimed. I told you i'm not the king spyro is and they don't need me.

Yes they do spyro had hurt a lot of dragons including me crystal argued. I can not go back you would not understand. Just tell what is wrong then ash.

"Why is that you left them crystal ash argued."

"I left to find you and now you please just come back."

"Sorry crystal ash told her."

"What happen to you your not the dragon i used to know crystal mumbled."

"Your right i'm not crystal ash agreed then he left mad. Why should i go back i will never go back ash told himself

You said that you will there for me but your not it's my fault it's my fault

Then the hermit was hanging out in a three making noises. Will you stop that you old cheetah.

"Why should i that is the question the cheetah replied back."

"Do you somewhere else to be ash said annoyed."

"Wrong you don't even remember who you are the cheetah asked."

It is something that i did my father died because of me.

Wrong again he is alive and will show ya come on. What what what up for me.

Come on hurry up slowpoke come on the cheetah yelled.

Then ash chased after him the he yelled stop. Look down there ash he whispered as ash went down and saw his reflection.

"That is not my dad just my reflection ash mumbled."

"Nooooo ash look harder he said as the hermit punted to the water."

Then look down and his reflection turned into Alcindor's and then a mist showed up and Alcindor appeared.

"Dad it is you ash said sad."

"Ash you have forgotten about me he told him."

"No i could i ash asked.''

"You have who you are and so you forgotten me Alcindor relaimed."

Look upon you ash look who you become you must take you place in the circle of life.

How can i go back ash i'm not who i used to be dad. Remember who you are your are my son and the true king of avalar and will always love you ash and it not your fault don't blame you self i love you son.

"I love to dad ash replied."

Then Alcindor started to leave in the mist. No wait...please don't leave me don't leave me.

"What was that the weather crazy the hermit replied."

"Ya the winds must be changing perhaps ash replied."

If i go back that means i half to face my past ash spoke and the the hermit heated him with his stick.

"Owww what was that for ash said angrily."

"It doesn't matter you face your past the hermit replied."

Ya but it still hurts doe he said

Yes the can hurt but the way i see it you can run from it or learn from it and he swoop his stick and ash dogged it.

"A ha you see now what are you gonna do he asked."

Well first i'm gonna take your stick and he threw his stick. Hey where are you going.

"I'm going back ash replied."


	5. The Finnle Ending

**(Author's note) well it looks like ash remembers who he is and he is gonna face his past and take crown from spyro so hoped you liked chapter 4 now for chapter 5**

Crystal went and found frost and ruble sleeping under a tree. Hey guys wake up. Crystal what are doing here i taught you were with ash frost asked.

"He was but i can't find him crystal said with worry."

Oh you won't find him here he has gone back to avalar. He has gone back crystal said excited. Wait wait what is going who was that and what does he mean he is going back. Ash is going back to fight his uncle and become king and he is gonna need help come on. Then at avalar spyro was in the castle with cynder. What is the matter cynder don't you like being queen. Of course i do but not like this spyro why do let this outlanders do this.

"What is wrong with that cynder spyro asked.''

There hurting the people spyro and i don't like that spyro please stop this spyro. I don't know if i can do that cynder they work for me spyro claimed. What happened to the spyro i used to know what happened to you. I'm afraid he is no more cynder but that don't mean won't stop loving you spyro said kissing her head and she put her head under spyro's. I love you cynder i always will he said as he hugged her.

Then ash arrived to avalar and was dark and depressing and as he looked spyro shooting out ember. Then ember came with no fear for the forgotten landers. What is going on out there how y'all hunting spyro asked so angrily.

"There aren't any food left spyro we search everywhere ember claimed."

"No y'all just not searching hard enough spyro argued."

"Maybe ember is right spyro cynder agreeing."

It is these forgotten landers pleas they most go.

"No there not gotten spyro shouted at her then ash came in and roared at spyro.

"A a ash what a surprised to see you here alive spyro said nervously."

It is time spyro time to step down as king and one good reason to rip you apart. Oh ash you must understand you see them they think i'm king.

"Well we don't spyro crystal spoke out."

Oh why does all solve these way i'm the responsible one of a family member.

"Ash what is he talking about crystal asked."

Oh so you haven't told them well now it's your chance tell them who is responsible of Alcindor's death. Then they all looked at ash in confused as he spoke.

"I am ash emitted."

It is not true tell me it is not true ember said hoping it was not true

"It is true ash emitted."

"A ha you see he admits it...murderer spyro spoke out."

"No i'm not a murderer ash yelled out."

Weren't you there at the time of his death weren't you not ash. It was a accident. It wasn't for you Alindor will still be here it is your fault that he is dead do you deny it.

"No i don't ash answered."

"Then you...are...guilty spyro spoke."

"No i'm not a murderer ash responded back."

Oh ash you are in trouble again and but this time daddy is not here to save you and now everyone...knows...why. As he said that ash fell and hold onto the edge of the balcony.

"Ash crystal shouted.''

"Spyro stop this cynder shouted but he ignored her."

Now this bring me back to someone were oh yes this is the face that your father made when he died. Then spyro puted his hands on ash's hands.

"Now here is my secret i...killed...Alcindor spyro whispered.'' Then ash got a flashback of him seeing his dad falling. Noooo murderer ash shouted and cynder and them looked confused.

"Oh now ash please spyro begged."

Tell them the truth ash said angrily."

The truth but the truth is in the eyes he said as ash started to choke him.

"Alright alright i did it."

"Were they can hear you ash spoke."

"I killed Alcindor spyro yelled."

Then the forgotten landers went and attack ash but the others went to help him but cynder stood there knowing that spyro killed Alcindor. Spyro looked at cynder and then ran to the top of the castle as for ash. Then at the top spyro went into a dead end and then ash came.

"Murderer ash whisperer."

"Ash ash please have mercy i beg you spyro begged."

"You don't deserve to leave spyro."

"Ash i have a family."

"Why should i believe you everything you told me was a lie.''

"What are you gonna do you wouldn't kill your own uncle."

"No spyro i'm not like you."

"Oh ash thank you i promise i will make it up to you just tell me anything."

"Run run spyro and never return ash told him."

Yes of course as you wish your majesty spyro yelled as he started to attack ash. Then they frighted and they were scratching and biting each other as ash injured spyro's wing and then ash was knocked back spyro came and then he knocked spyro down and he landed on a pointy peace of a wall.

"Ahhh spyro screamed."

Then cynder heard him found him and she started to get sad.

"Spyro cynder yelled."

"Spyro no this can't happen i can't lose you cyder said sadly."

"Cynder i'm sorry please forgive me spyro said with his dying breath."

"I do spyro always i love you cynder said tearing."

"I love you to spyro said as he died."

Then in front ash was coming out with everybody there including ember.

"Oh ash i'm so proud of you ember said in releaf."

"Thank you mom i'm back now ash said thankfully."

"Spyro your alright crystal said in releaf."

"I'm fine crystal i'm just glad you're alright ash replied."

Ash it is time the hermit spoke out as he holding the crown. Then ash grabbed the crown.

"Wait where is cynder ash asked."

"Then they went around and saw cynder crying on spyro."

"Cynder are you alright ash asked."

How i'm gonna live without him and i know he killed Alcindor when i meet him he wasn't like this he was my hero before and now he's gone darkness took over him.

"Wait how do you know this cynder crystal asked."

"Because he told me himself before ash arrived."

I know he would want me to be strong and i don't blame you ash here i believe this is yours i better go be with Nina and frijir and good luck being king ash goodbye until we see each other again. Then cynder left with spyro's body.

"Well we better get started then ash spoke."

Then they went back and all the city was there and ash holding the crown. Ash by honer of me i pronounce you king of avalar and then everyone bowed to ash and everything was good again then three years later everyone was gathered for the new queen ash and crystal was standing on the balcony and the hermit came out with there child and held here up.

**THE END**

**(Author's note) well that is the story ash is now king and him have a child and she will soon be queen and will cynder show up again stay toned.**


End file.
